


Seven Days

by rhiannonhero



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, M/M, episode-related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-23
Updated: 2003-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-01 05:44:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhiannonhero/pseuds/rhiannonhero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Exodus.  No spoilers.  Cliche fic.  Seven days in quarantine.  Whatever will they do to pass the time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Days

## Seven Days

by Rhiannonhero

<http://rhiannon.beresfordlane.com/index.html>

* * *

_Seven Days_  
Rhiannonhero  
August 2003  
rhiannonhero@yahoo.com 

* * *

_Disclaimers_ : I do not profit in any way from my obsession with Smallville. 

_Spoilers_ : All Episodes (just to be safe). 

_Ratings Note_ : NC-17 

_Summary_ : Cliche fic. Seven days in quarantine. Whatever will they do to pass the time? 

_Acknowledgements_ : Thanks to _velvetglove_ , _Stone Princess_ , _pun_ and _mistressace_ for beta. Any lingering mistakes, etc, are mine and mine alone. 

The muses would like to thank the following musical inspiration: 

Sting, _Seven Days_  
The Sugarcubes, _Hit_  
Annie Lennox, _Why_  
Billy Joel, _Only The Good Die Young_  
The Smiths, _How Soon Is Now_  
The Cure, _Mint Car_

_Dedication_ : To _missjungle_ for being my first Real Life convert to the Clex love. Also, for the girls who cry havoc and help make my life beautiful. And, for _mistressace_ for being so supportive and giving. 

_Feedback_ : I live for it. I like it better than chocolate. And may I add, pretty please? rhiannonhero@yahoo.com 

* * *

_Day One_

It was the first day of the quarantine and Clark was already starting to get nervous. There was a reason, after all, that he didn't actually spend a lot of time alone with Lex, even though Clark knew that he was Lex's best--well, only--friend. That reason was starting to rear its ugly, freaky, alien head. At least he tried to believe it was alien related, although, his gut told him that, in all likelihood, he was just gay. 

Clark shifted on his feet and tried not to pay attention to the sleek line of Lex's back and arm stretching over the pool cue. He didn't look at the material stretched tight across Lex's shoulders or the way Lex's pants clasped his ass, because if he did that then he'd get really hard and then he'd be humiliated rather than nervous. 

Why did he always have to be in the wrong place at the wrong time? Okay, so maybe if he hadn't been there at that particular time, Lex could have died, but who would have thought he and Lex would be quarantined alone together in the mansion for seven days due to possible contamination by a super-virus? 

"So, uh, how's the divorce coming?" Clark ducked his head at his question, willing it to work. Telling his cock and his itchy wanna-grab-him-now hands that Lex was straight--remember those two wives in the last year? Remember Victoria? Remember the other women who pawed him hungrily with long, red nails and painted lips, always touching, always trying to make him theirs? 

Clark took a deep breath and shifted to his other foot. He was no longer semi-hard, not with Lex looking at him like that. No, now he was full-on, raging hard. 

"It's coming." Lex licked his lips. Clark would swear he'd done that on purpose. "How's Lana?" 

Clark's cock withered. "Lana." 

Lex's eyebrows lifted in amusement. "Yeah, Lana. Your girlfriend. Or have you already forgotten her in the--" he consulted his watch "--six hours and eleven minutes we've been shut off from the world. I guess out of sight really is out of mind." 

Clark tried to laugh, but he had to admit that rather than missing Lana he'd been busy trying not to consider the way Lex was always _touching_ things, or really notice the way Lex walked, or the fact that he was a little damp all over from the summer heat wave... 

Oh shit. Hard again. 

"She's--good." 

Lex's eyebrows twitched and his lips curled just a little. Clark thought that Lex was surely going to make a comment about Lana and just how 'good' she might be. Clark's face was already burning. 

"I guess you'll miss her over the next week until we're free." 

Miss her? Not really. Clark could tell he was going to be much too busy trying to stay close friends with Denial to miss Lana. 

"She's going to call me every night to talk after she gets away from the Talon. It won't be too painful." 

Lex nodded. He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the pool table with one hip. "Tell me, Clark--how is it with Lana, really?" 

Clark blushed, but he put his chin up, smiling with simulated confidence. "It's everything I ever thought it would be. She's amazing." 

Lex smiled slowly, hotly, pure sex sliding over his face. "I'm glad to hear it." 

Clark didn't think Lex believed him for a second. 

* * *

Clark watched as Lex lowered the lights and popped the DVD into the player before settling back onto the sofa. Clark sprawled on the other side, one hand holding a huge bowl and the other already covered in butter from the popcorn. Lex had his own bowl of popcorn, though it was decidedly smaller than Clark's and he ate from it one piece at a time, not in giant handfuls. 

Clark kept his eyes on the screen and settled the bowl over his dangerous crotch. It had been touch and go for several hours earlier in the day. Clark had been certain Lex would notice his semi-hard state in the swimming pool--and with water that cold, it would have been a little hard to explain away. But, luckily, Lex had remained oblivious, floating on his back staring at the sky through the glass ceiling and the way his wet bathing suit had hugged his package, well, that was what had caused the flare-up to begin with. 

Clark shifted the bowl on his lap and watched the opening credits bloom and fade. Lex let his head fall back against the sofa and peered at the television from under lowered lids. Clark noticed the way the golden lashes glowed in the light from the screen and created dark fans of shadow beneath his eyes. Lex lifted popcorn to his mouth and chewed, licked his lips, swallowed. Clark followed the bob of Lex's adam's apple. 

"I always thought that Pacino was stuck in the upper echelons of mediocrity," Lex murmured. 

Huh? Oh, Pacino. Movie. Right. 

Clark turned back to the screen. "Yeah, I'm not a huge fan." 

"But there's nothing like the end to this film--that big pile of coke, the face plant into it, the suicidal dash to the balcony and crazed ravings as he's shot over and over again. Beautiful." 

"Why doesn't it surprise me that you find that appealing?" 

Lex chuckled. "Because the tabloids are right and I'm a ruthless, evil, insane, party animal without boundaries, moral code or personal honor." 

Clark snorted. He put a fistful of popcorn into his mouth and blinked at the screen. Lex stretched an arm across the back of the sofa, his hand resting just behind Clark's neck. Clark could feel the ghost of Lex's hand there, just inches from his skin. If he tilted back his head... 

He ate more popcorn and watched the television. 

Time passed slowly as the movie unfolded and he became drowsy. Pacino running. Pacino raging. Pacino stark raving mad. Clark let his eyes drift closed. It wasn't as though he hadn't seen the movie fifteen times before. 

He jerked a little when slightly buttery fingers crept into the hair at the nape of his neck, not tightly, but just a nice possessive caress. 

"Sleepy, Clark?" 

Clark didn't want to nod; he didn't want to dislodge the softly stroking fingers. He cleared his throat. "Yeah. I'm a little tired." 

Lex moved his hand away and Clark thought that must've been the wrong answer, but Lex took the nearly finished bowl of popcorn, placed it on the floor and then pressed his hand to Clark's head again, only this time he was guiding Clark down, pulling him towards his lap. 

"Lie down. It's okay." Lex's voice was soft and warm. 

Clark curled up on the couch, his socked feet tucked against the sofa's arm and his head resting in Lex's lap. Light touches in his hair gentled him as he made himself comfortable and then Lex was stroking his back with his other hand. 

"Close your eyes. It's okay to go to sleep. I'll wake you when the movie is over." 

Clark nodded, his stubble scraping against the material of Lex's pants. He let his eyes fall closed and tried to even out his breathing. 

Clark wasn't sleepy any more. No, now he was wide awake and hard. He was aching to turn over and bury his face in Lex's stomach, take a deep breath of his warm, spicy scent. He wanted to lift up the shirt to nuzzle the white skin underneath. 

Clark knew Lex's skin was pale with dustings of freckles on his shoulders and thighs; he knew the way the muscles and tendons flexed whenever Lex moved. He'd paid attention to these details in a way that was _not_ entirely heterosexual every time he'd seen Lex in a swimsuit, every time he broke his own rules and peered through Lex's clothes, every time he took it deeper, more intimate and memorized Lex's very bones. 

Every single place where Clark was touching Lex felt alive and seemed to buzz. His cheek and hand, grazing Lex's thigh, were tingling. His heart was beating in his throat and his ears rushed with his own pulse. Clark took a steadying breath and concentrated on the sound of Lex's blood whooshing in his veins, the steady in and out of Lex's breath and the throb of his rapidly beating heart. The movie was completely drowned out by Lex's complicated rhythms and Clark almost missed the soft whisper from above. 

"What am I doing?" 

Clark held perfectly still, every part of his body tuned into Radio Lex. He waited for more words, but none came. Instead Clark suppressed a shudder as Lex touched his hair, fingering each curl, wrapping one around a finger before moving on to the next. 

Clark didn't know how long it went on. It seemed like hours and minutes and a decade or two. But it wasn't long enough. Eventually, Lex's hand moved from Clark's head and he heard the click of the television switching off. Another long moment passed before Lex was shaking his shoulder gently. 

"Clark...Clark, wake up. Sit up. It's bedtime. The movie is over." 

Clark stirred slowly. He may not have been asleep but he felt roused from a dream. When he opened his eyes, the room had an odd glow; he blinked at the low lights and nuzzled against the warmth of Lex's pants before slowly sitting up. He made a show of yawning and stretching a little before turning looking at Lex. 

Lex stared at him, eyes bright and intense. Clark was almost sure that Lex knew about the feigned sleep. Sometimes, Clark swore that Lex knew when Clark was lying before the words had even left his lips. And Clark was a better liar now than he'd been in the past. He'd learned from the master. Don't outright lie, just avoid and evade. An excellent technique for any awkward situation--like now. 

"How did it end?" Clark asked softly as he stood and stretched. 

Lex was silent a long moment. "The same way it had to end, Clark. The same way it always ends." 

Clark's stomach knotted at the bleak note behind Lex's words. "It doesn't have to be that way, does it?" 

Lex stood up and stretched a little, too, before saying seriously, "Yes. Unless you intend to remake the movie, Clark." 

* * *

_Day Two_

Morning tasted gross in Clark's mouth and he sat up groggily in the huge bed. He wrinkled up his nose as he smacked his lips and then yawned. He looked over at the clock. Eleven a.m. Wow. This was the first time he'd been able to sleep that late in months, maybe even a year. 

It was as he moved to crawl out of bed that his whole body started to tingle with excitement. Memories of the warm, tender moments with his head in Lex's lap, the fingers that twined in his hair and the way Lex had invited him to lie down, rushed under his skin like a spring-fed river of anticipation. That had been decidedly _not_ heterosexual behavior, right? Pete didn't put Clark's head in his lap. Pete didn't play with his hair. 

He bounded out of bed and into the bathroom. He found the toothbrush and toothpaste that Lex had provided and stared at himself in the mirror as he brushed his teeth. His hair stuck up all over his head and the foam was about to fall out of his mouth, but his eyes were shining and his cheeks were flushed. Clark grinned at himself; he looked rabid with his eyes so bright and his mouth foaming. He spit, rinsed and moved to the shower. 

Shucking his boxers, he stepped into the mother of all showers. Clark was certain that other showers all over the world worshipped this particular shower as a god. Huge, multiple shower heads, warm water that never quit, and gadgets that Clark wasn't even sure how to use. Clark decided that once he was ruling the planet, he would have a shower like this installed in every one of his palaces. It was his destiny after all. He snorted. 

Clark rushed through the rest of his morning routine and finally pulled on a clean pair of jeans and a dark blue t-shirt before heading out of the room, along the maze-like hallways, down the stairs, and into the breakfast room. 

Lex sat eating toast and reading a newspaper, wearing nothing but pajama bottoms. 

Clark's stomach flipped. Twice. 

"Hey, Lex." 

"Good morning, Clark. I'm afraid that we have to fend for ourselves. The cook didn't want to stick around." Lex looked up at him then and Clark's stomach might have decided to just permanently hover somewhere in his chest area while it periodically performed Olympic winning somersaults. 

"That's cool. Got any cereal?" 

Lex motioned to the counter where a box of _Lucky Charms_ and a box of _Apple Jacks_ sat open and ready to be consumed. Clark grabbed a bowl, milk and the _Apple Jacks_ before sitting down across from Lex. 

Lex was reading _The Wall Street Journal_. Clark took a bite of his cereal before asking, "Anything interesting?" 

Lex closed the newspaper, folding it precisely and laying it next to his plate. Only crumbs remained from the toast. "Well, unless you want a run down on every one of my competitors, no." 

Clark shrugged. "Sure. Tell me. I mean, I don't know anything about business. It would be good to learn." 

"Thanks, Clark, but I assure you that you aren't missing anything. Enjoy your childhood while you can." 

Clark's stomach which had been performing intricate dance moves suddenly plummeted to somewhere near his feet. "I'm not a kid, Lex." 

Lex leaned forward earnestly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to insult you, Clark. Of course you aren't a kid. That isn't what I meant. I simply meant that there is no reason to rush into the adult world. Look where it got me--I own a crap factory." 

"Hey, don't insult your crap factory!" Clark smiled, even though his stomach was still flopping on the floor, right next to his heart. Lex thought he was just a kid. Lex didn't see him as an equal. Lex couldn't feel the same way about him--ever. 

A heterosexual guy might not invite his best pal put his head in his lap--but he might invite his little brother. Oh God, he was just another little brother. 

Lex chuckled. "Yes, it wouldn't do to insult a crap factory." 

"You aren't insulting the crap factory. You're insulting yourself." 

Lex looked at him thoughtfully. "Eat your _Apple Jacks_ , Clark." 

* * *

It was kind of a funny story how they ended up here in Lex's mansion quarantined together. 

First there had been the clumsy kidnapping that resulted in Clark having to rescue Lex yet again. That part hadn't been too bad, except for his outright panic that Lex might have been hurt or killed, but once he'd found Lex it was all okay. It hadn't been too awful to hold Lex tight to his chest and pat him all over to check for injuries. That had been kind of nice. Really nice. Masturbation material nice. 

But then they had found out that the lab where the kidnapper had taken Lex was actually being used to create a super-virus. The CDC had been called in, hazmat suits and all. They'd declared the need for quarantine and after much jaw clenching and belly aching from Clark's father, it was decided that the well-stocked mansion was the best place to isolate the young men until the danger period had passed. 

Seven days. 

It was just Day Two and already things were getting difficult. Lex was like that. Having an especially easy day? Just add Lex! Instantly your day will become increasingly complex! Only nine ninety-nine with the additional purchase of sexual frustration! 

Lex was pacing by the pool table. He was muttering under his breath and calculating. Clark could see his brain turning and twisting and making a general mess out of something that could have been quite simple. Or maybe he was making something simple out of a general mess. Either way, he was making Clark nervous. 

"What are you doing, Lex?" 

Lex ignored him. 

Clark watched him prowl and had to admire the way his hips swiveled, the way his arms swung crazily when he moved rapidly. Lex was usually coiled energy; this was the result of the energy escaping against Lex's will. 

"Lex?" 

Lex's head snapped up and he stopped pacing. "Yes, Clark?" 

"What are you doing?" 

Lex frowned. "I'm working." 

"On what?" 

Lex moved to the pool table and leaned against it, arms crossed over his chest. "Would you believe me if I said 'world domination'?" 

Clark smirked. "Sure. I'd believe anything of you. First the crap factory! Next the world!" 

Lex smiled a little and shook his head. "You always amuse me, Clark." 

Flippy stomach. Again. 

Clark took a deep breath. If the exposure to red kryptonite had taught him anything, it was that sometimes bravery paid off. And sometimes you lost everything. He wagered. 

"So, uh, Lex?" 

Lex's lips quirked at Clark's uncertain tone. "Are you going to ask me, Clark, or are you just going to sit there and scrunch your eyebrows at me?" 

"Do you think I'm just a kid?" 

"Clark, you're my best friend." 

"That isn't an answer." 

"No and yes." 

Clark stood up and moved to lean on the pool table next to Lex. "What do you mean?" 

"Well, I have to keep in mind that you _are_ young, but you're mature for your age. I rely on you for a lot of things, Clark. I wouldn't do that if I thought you were just a kid. But, in some ways, like with girls and other kinds of experiences, you are still very young and sometimes I forget that." 

"I don't want you to think of me as a kid." 

Lex smiled with concerned amusement. "What's prompted all this?" 

Clark shrugged. He was cornered now and he knew it. Lex would ask until some kind of answer was given and he didn't know what to say. He didn't want to lie about how he felt. He didn't want to admit to how excited he was every time he saw Lex, how proud he was of him for breaking free of his father, how much he wanted to touch his head and feel the skin there-- 

Clark never knew why he did it. He just did. 

Lex's mouth was tense with shock, but it smoothed into soft, responding pressure as Clark continued the kiss. Clark's hands slid over Lex's scalp and down to Lex's jaw. Clark tilted Lex's face to get a better angle and slipped his tongue into Lex's mouth. Clark shuddered as Lex responded even more, holding him close, his hands moving up and down Clark's back. 

Clark felt weak with relief and excitement. His knees were jelly and his heart was beating out of his chest. He clutched Lex's shoulders and kissed him with all the pent up frustration of a seventeen year old, horny, gay, in-love-with-his-best-friend alien. 

Lex responded in kind and the kiss grew intense quickly. Clark found himself back against the pool table with Lex's leg between his thighs and an obvious erection pressed into his own leg. 

Just as suddenly as it had started it was over. 

Lex pulled away abruptly, smoothing hands over his head and not meeting Clark's eyes. 

"Lex--" 

"Clark, we can't. That was--" Lex swallowed hard and one hand came up to pinch the bridge of his nose. "That was--Christ, that was good--but that was--that was a mistake." 

Clark trembled all over as he reached out, but Lex evaded his hands. "Why? Why is it a mistake, Lex?" 

Lex shook his head, backing away, lips still glistening from the kiss. 

"Is it because I didn't do it right?" Clark felt the blush of humiliation creeping up his neck. "Is it because you don't want me?" 

"God, Clark, no." Lex stepped closer, very earnest. "You're amazing. I want you more than you could possibly know. I just--we--you're my _best friend_. I need you to stay that way." 

"I will." Clark's stomach was flipping again with Lex's declarations. Not only was Lex not straight, but he _wanted_ Clark. 

Lex smiled regretfully. "Not if we do this. Clark, I care about you too much. Please understand." Lex placed a hand on Clark's arm, but kept his distance as though afraid he might not be able to resist. "Listen, let's just take some time to cool off." 

Clark nodded dumbly and watched as Lex left the room. He didn't understand how he could be taken so high one moment and dropped so low the next. He wished he could cry, but he didn't know where to begin or what hurt the most. 

He put a hand to his lips and closed his eyes. He could still feel Lex pressed against him. 

* * *

Clark didn't see Lex for the rest of the day. In the early evening, Lex knocked on Clark's bedroom door. 

"Come in." 

Lex opened the door and leaned against the jamb. "Do you want to choose the movie tonight?" 

Clark sat up on the bed and stared at Lex. "We're just going to watch a movie like nothing happened?" 

Lex nodded. "Unless you have a better plan." 

Clark blinked at him. He had a lot of replies to that. Yeah, he had a better plan. Lex should kiss him some more and then take off his clothes and let Clark get some practice in oral sex. That sounded like a damn good plan to Clark. 

"No. I guess I don't." 

Clark followed Lex to the entertainment room and sat on the far end of the couch, pulling the bowl of popcorn into his lap and eating it absently, not tasting anything at all. 

Lex stood by the library of DVDs and flipped through it absently calling off titles. Clark barely heard them and only belatedly remembered that he was supposed to choose the movie. 

" _Top Gun_." 

Lex looked at him oddly and then nodded. " _Top Gun_ it is." 

Lex pulled the DVD out and put it into the player before settling onto the couch with his popcorn. 

Clark was surprised at how easily he became engrossed in the film, although moments of odd perspective would remind him just how strange this situation should be. The lull of Lex's heartbeat beside him and the familiar movie relaxed him and he found himself sprawling more and more. 

Lex also seemed to be relaxing, chuckling at the right moments and eating his popcorn. Lex, too, was sprawling now and their thighs touched on the couch, but neither of them moved away. 

It was only as the infamous sex scene approached that things began to grow tense again. Neither of them moved, but instead of the casual closeness of moments earlier, it was more of a demonstration of will power, a determination to show that they didn't need to move. 

Lex broke before the scene even hit the screen. He stood suddenly and stretched. "I'm tired. I think I'll go on to bed." 

Clark felt his heart being squashed by a beautiful Italian leather shoe for the third time that day. "Okay." 

Lex turned away and then paused. It was a long three seconds before Lex turned back around, leaned over Clark, braced his hands on the back of the couch and pressed his lips to Clark's. 

Lex pulled back just as Clark began to open his mouth. 

"Goodnight, Clark." 

Clark grabbed the back of Lex's thighs and pulled him forward. 

"Clark--" 

Clark toppled Lex to the couch and climbed over him. Lex's stunned expression and silence gave Clark the opportunity to kiss him senseless. 

Lex's protests were quashed before they could be voiced. Their bodies were pressed together along the length of the couch and they kissed as though the world's supply of oxygen could be found in the other's mouth. 

Clark was high. He was flying and his insides were several feet behind. This was real. He was making out with Lex and they were moving, pressing thighs to erections and grinding together. Clark moaned as Lex pressed up against him, his cock hard and aching. He pushed down and the friction between them was bringing him close to orgasm too fast. He whimpered against Lex's throat. He was going to come in his pants. He was too far gone to care. 

Lex grabbed a handful of hair and pulled Clark's face out of the crook of his neck. Clark gazed down into Lex's face. 

"I need to see it." Lex's voice was harsh and broken. 

Clark thrust against Lex's hip again and orgasm broke over him. His fingers digging into the pillows of the couch, his toes curling and a full body shiver overtook him. 

"Fucking gorgeous." 

Clark opened his eyes in time to see Lex's face, eyes wide, mouth open, as he came. The sweat on Lex's brow and the flush in his cheeks made him sexier than ever. Clark wanted to lick the sweat from his skin. 

But right now he was too tired; he dropped his head to Lex's shoulder, breathing hard. Lex's hand stroked up and down his back as Lex made soothing noises under his breath. 

"Lex-- 

"Shhh." 

"Lex, I lo--" 

"Shhhhhhh." Lex held Clark tighter and grasped a handful of Clark's hair, holding Clark's face to his neck. 

Clark fell asleep listening to Lex hush them both. 

* * *

_Day Three_

Clark woke warm and content, a pillow in his arms and covers tucked under his chin. The couch was a little uncomfortable, though, and he stretched as he sat up. The detritus of the entertainment room brought memories of the night before rushing to the surface of his mind. The empty popcorn bowl, the abandoned remote control left on the floor, the DVD case sitting on the coffee table, and the empty scotch and soda glasses on the floor. There was only one thing missing that had been there the night before--Lex. 

Clark's stomach rumbled but it didn't compete with the pounding of his heart. Lex wasn't here. Lex had left him alone on the couch. Lex who had protested before Clark had unfairly used his body to convert Lex to Clark's way of thinking. 

Clark stood in a panic, automatically switching into x-ray to search for Lex. He'd screwed up; he'd pushed too hard. Lex was a stubborn bastard and he wasn't above just cutting people out of his life if they pushed him too far. 

"Stop panicking, Clark." 

Lex's voice came from the dark corner of the room where the sun didn't quite reach. Clark flipped the x-ray off and squinted into the shadows. Lex stood leaning against the wall, hands in pockets, just--standing there. Clark had to stifle a snort--who was Lex to tell him not to panic? It was obvious that Lex had been standing there for God knows how long doing that very thing. 

"What are you doing, Lex?" 

Lex shrugged. "Thinking." 

"Thinking? Why there? Wouldn't it be more comfortable to think in a chair or a bed or curled up on the sofa with me?" Clark smiled a little reaching his hands out to invite Lex into his arms. 

Lex stayed put. "Clark, I care about you. Last night--" Lex pushed his back further into the corner as though trying to disappear. "I let things get out of hand. I'm the adult here. I should have shown more restraint." 

Clark frowned and stepped forward, the dried remains of last night's events pulling at his jeans and skin uncomfortably. 

"Why? Lots of kids my age date people your age. You're only twenty-three, Lex. You aren't _that_ much older than me." 

Lex shook his head. "It isn't just that, Clark, and you know it." 

Clark took a deep breath and looked down at his toes against the oriental rug. Lex was right, there were a million reasons why this was a bad idea. The worst idea Clark had entertained in years. First, there was the alien thing and the fact that Lex couldn't stop piecing together the 'Clark Kent puzzle' any more than Clark could just tell him about the whole picture. Then there was Lionel Luthor, Lex's father was a danger to both of them, all of them. Not to mention the damage to Lex's business reputation if it was discovered he was having sex with a high school kid. Then there was Clark--hard to stay out of the limelight when you're fucking the local billionaire--the local _male_ , bald billionaire. 

Oh God. Fucking. Clark's cock hardened a little. He wanted to be fucking Lex. _Right now_. 

Oh, and then there were his parents who would be so hurt, disappointed, angry and possibly homicidal to find that Clark was fucking a Luthor. 

Fucking. 

Shit. He had to stop thinking about it. But he wanted it. He wanted to know what it would feel like for Lex to slide his cock into Clark's ass, how it would feel to push into Lex's pliant body. He wondered if Lex was willing to be versatile. 

Clark's cock throbbed. 

"I know and I don't care." 

Lex sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "You're making this so hard, Clark." 

Clark stifled a grin. Lex had no idea. Or maybe he did because Lex's other hand reached to adjust his own rather impressive hard-on. 

Clark knew an opening when he saw one. Well, not really, not usually, but today he had some kind of clarity, perhaps brought on by the orgasm they'd shared last night, or the desperate need to share one again. 

Clark moved to Lex and put his arms on either wall of the corner, caging Lex into the small area. Lex looked at Clark's arms trapping him, down at Clark's bulging crotch and cursed under his breath. 

Faster than Clark expected, a striking snake, Lex's hand was in Clark's hair and their mouths were fused in a hot kiss. Lex tasted of toothpaste and Clark became momentarily aware of his own morning breath, but Lex didn't give him reprieve, tongue pushing inside and destroying any ability to think. 

Clark fumbled at Lex's shirt, tearing buttons off in his haste to reach skin. Fingers finally reached smooth stomach, raced into the valleys of muscle, skimmed over Lex's chest and lightly touched the hard nipples. Lex gasped into Clark's mouth at the soft stroke and Clark boldly pinched one. 

"Fuck." Lex arched against Clark. 

Clark grinned into the kiss and did it again before running his hand down the planes of Lex's stomach to fumble with Lex's fly. He wanted to touch; he wanted to see if it was as hot and as hard as he imagined. His hands trembled and he groaned a little when he heard the sound of ripping fabric. 

Lex didn't seem to care, though, his mouth busy on Clark's throat, licking his ear and whispering hot things that made Clark's knees weak. 

"I want your hand on me, Clark. Fuck, so much. Wanted you so fucking long." 

Clark gasped when Lex's cock seemed to leap into his palm, pants and underwear pushed hastily down to Lex's thighs. So smooth, the skin hot and velvety under his hand--he had to look. 

He pushed Lex back into the corner, holding him in place with one hand and gazed at the cut head of Lex's cock sliding through the tunnel of Clark's fist with each pump of Lex's hips. Clark stifled a whimper. 

He didn't hold back his moan when he looked up at Lex's face. Hot, blue eyes burned into his and he had to kiss Lex hard or combust from that look. Lips wet and slick on his, cock sliding through his fisted hand, Clark pushed Lex against the walls, crowding him, taking all the room, until there was nothing but the two of them. 

Lex grasped Clark's shoulders and suddenly slammed his head back against the wall hard, crying out as his cock pulsed in Clark's hand, splashes of come felt hot on Clark's skin, stained Clark's shirt and dropped to the floor between them. 

Lex's head stayed tilted back, his lips parted and small sexy noises escaping with each exhale. Clark buried his face in Lex's neck, sucking marks into the skin beneath Lex's jaw as Lex trembled under Clark's soothing hands. 

"Fuck, Clark. You keep pushing it. Why do you keep pushing it?" Lex was breathless and sounded a little angry. He pulled his pants up and haphazardly fastened them. 

Clark thrust against Lex's leg, his cock hurting with need. "Because I want you, I want this. I love you." 

"You don't love me, Clark." Lex hissed, sliding down the wall and his hand fumbling with Clark's zipper. "If you knew me, you'd never love me." 

Clark couldn't reply, his power of speech gone with the sensation of Lex's fist closing around his cock. Only guttural noises and harsh breaths that accompanied the sound of clothes scraping against stone as Lex slid to his knees. Clark braced his hands against the wall, looking down at the pale skin stretched over Lex's skull, the fragile head that housed all of his amazing knowledge and intensity, and then Clark shuddered all over as the wet heat of Lex's mouth closed on the tip of his cock. 

"Lex," he whined low in throat, as Lex's tongue teased the slit and then slid under to cradle his cock as Lex pressed down, down, and then Clark was cursing when his cock slipped into Lex's tight throat. "Oh Jesus, oh fuck." 

Sweat dripped from his brow into his eyes and Clark shook with the need to thrust, but he held steady, letting Lex slide back off and down onto his cock again. It was more than he'd expected and everything he'd wanted and it wasn't going to last. It didn't matter that it wasn't the first time--there'd been Jessie and Kyla--but this was _Lex_ and he was going to come any second now. 

Lex pulled back enough for his fist to wrap around the base of Clark's cock and Clark fought not to dig his fingers into the stone walls when Lex sucked hard, bobbing his head and working his fist viciously on Clark's dick. 

Howling wasn't what he expected to do, but it was the only thing that kept him from tearing into the walls. His head back, his throat tight with the scream, he pulsed into Lex's mouth, blind with pleasure so intense he was afraid it would never end. Long seconds of ecstasy finally shattered, and Clark jerked hard when Lex sucked once too long on Clark's sensitive cock. 

Lex pulled off, rocked back onto his heels, his head resting against the wall and his eyes closed. Clark panted and tried to see through the film of tears that had risen in his eyes as he'd come. 

He was scared now. It had been too much. Too intense and Lex was sitting there with his eyes closed, licking his lips and not looking at Clark. The lump in his throat frightened him, too. It was possible that he'd gone too far, that he'd pushed Lex too much. 

Lex drew in a long breath and let out a slow exhale. He rose slowly from his crouch in the limited space between Clark and the wall. Finally, he opened his eyes and met Clark's panicked gaze. 

Clark's heart hammered in his chest. Lex's face spun through so many emotions that Clark couldn't pick out even one on which to cling. Lex finally looked up at him with concern and a strong hand came up to trace Clark's lips and eyebrow, the sharp eyes seeming to take inventory of Clark's emotional state. 

"We need a shower." Lex gathered Clark close and brought Clark's head down to nuzzle Lex's neck. "A shower and then we'll talk." 

"About what?" Clark's voice was small and scared. 

Lex sighed. "Let's just shower first." 

Clark nodded and pulled Lex even closer, unwilling to let him go. 

* * *

After Lex parted with Clark in the hall, insisting on separate showers, Clark had nearly come apart alone in the bathroom. He didn't even remember the last time he'd cried, but he was getting pretty close. 

He studied himself in the bathroom mirror, but he didn't look any different. No one would be able to look at him and see that he had just been sucked off by Lex Luthor. He could go into the Talon next week and nothing would be different. He could get his coffee and sit in the corner and watch Lana work. No one would know--not unless he told them. 

He could go back to school and pretend this had never happened. He could go on being Lana's boyfriend. He could move past first base with her, taste her nipples, touch her between her legs, and she would never know that her boyfriend had tasted Lex Luthor's mouth, held his cock and watched him come. 

Clark felt simultaneously relieved and panicked. There should be proof. There should be evidence because this was a big deal. Clark had just had sex with a _guy_ , with his best friend, with _Lex Luthor_ and there was no tell-tale sign. He traced a hand over his lips and down his throat; he took off his shirt and worked his blue jeans down. His cock was semi-hard again and he looked at it in the mirror. 

There was no evidence that less than five minutes ago Lex's mouth had been wrapped around it. No way to prove that Lex had swallowed his come and milked him dry. Clark's heart speeded up in his chest, suddenly terrified that it hadn't been real at all. But he knew that it was, he could still feel the hard planes of Lex's body against his and the feel of Lex's cock against his palm. 

Clark leaned heavily against the sink and tried to quell his shaking, but he couldn't stop the sob that somehow got free. He was so frightened and he didn't know what to do. He couldn't turn to Lex--he seemed lost in his own mire of guilt and fear. 

Clark turned to the shower, choking down the next press of tears in his throat. Maybe Lex had been right. Maybe this hadn't been a good idea. 

* * *

Hours later, after a long nap and a search for Lex that had found him busy conducting LexCorp business and discussing his divorce with his attorneys, Clark stood tentatively in the doorway to the entertainment room. Lex had his back to the door and was flipping through the DVDs. Two bowls of popcorn sat on the coffee table, a Coke for Clark and, instead of scotch, Lex had set a bottle of water by his bowl. 

Lex glanced over his shoulder at Clark, giving a beautiful glimpse of the corner of his jaw and the plane of his cheek. 

"It's okay, Clark. I'm not going to bite." 

Clark smiled shakily and tried to joke, "That's what I'm afraid of." 

Lex smirked and turned back to the DVDs. "I'm thinking that something a little less provocative might be in order tonight. How about _Clerks_?" 

Clark nodded as he walked to the couch. He sat down stiffly and stared at the grey screen. Lex turned on the DVD player and slipped the disc into the transport before settling on the far side of the couch. 

Clark felt a cold fist clench in his stomach but he resolutely stared at the television. He would not let Lex know how upset this was making him. Several minutes into the movie, when neither of them had cracked a smile once, much less laughed, Lex sighed and hit pause on the remote control. 

"Clark, you're my best friend." Lex made this statement like it explained everything in the world from why chocolate tasted great with peanut butter to why there was never peace in the Middle East. 

"I'm in love with you." Clark stated it baldly. He couldn't lie; he wasn't going to pretend that what happened today didn't change everything. 

Lex exhaled a breath as though Clark's words pained him and pressed his fingers to his eyelids. "You don't know everything about me. If you did, you'd take those words back." 

Clark shook his head. "You can't do or say anything that will make me change my mind, Lex. I already know about Jude Royce; I already know about Club Zero. What more could there be?" 

Lex shook his head sadly and laughed under his breath. "You have no idea." 

"Lex--" 

"Clark, this will never work. I'm not prepared to be a gay man in Smallville. I'm not prepared to deal with sodomy laws, age of consent and your parents. I don't think that there is a future for us and, since there isn't, I'm not going to take those risks." Lex turned to him, eyes hard. "For the love of God, leave it alone, Clark. Leave. It. Alone." 

Clark opened his mouth to argue and the phone rang. Lex's eyebrow lifted and he rose from the couch. "That will be your _girlfriend_ , Clark. I suggest you spend the evening talking with her and remembering where you do have a relationship. We'll never be anything more than friends." 

Clark gaped at Lex as he strode from the room, the phone ringing like a belated warning system. 

* * *

_Day Four_

Clark hadn't slept all night. The conversation with Lana had been stilted and strange. He couldn't begin to tell her what was going on with him, not now. Not while he wasn't able to look her in the eye. He had to tell her it was over to her face, not over the phone. 

He had hung up after only ten minutes and looked for Lex. X-ray had located him in the rather small room that Lex used as his bedroom. Lex was exercising. Doing stomach crunches and push-ups. 

Clark had returned to his room and stared at the ceiling alternately masturbating and panicking. 

The morning found Lex waiting for him in the breakfast room. Lex didn't even wait for a 'good morning' before he started talking. 

"You're not gay, Clark." 

"Yes, I am, Lex." 

Lex stretched his arm across the back of the couch and chuckled. "No. You aren't. You're just confused right now." 

"Don't give me that 'you're just confused' crap, Lex." Clark loomed over Lex, failing to rein in his temper. "Who the hell do you think you are telling me how I feel? Telling me if I'm gay or not? I _am_ me. I know what's going on with me a hell of a lot better than you do." 

"You've got a girlfriend--" 

"And I've never gone past first base with her! I don't want to, okay?" Clark collapsed into a chair at the table. He turned to face Lex, reaching his hand out to touch Lex's knee. "I'm gay. I've had a crush on you since the first day I saw you. I just didn't know what it was I was feeling until later." 

Lex shook his head, but didn't dislodge Clark's hand. "Clark, this just can't happen between us." 

Clark stared at Lex in disbelief. "It's a little late for that, isn't it?" 

Lex lifted a hand to his eyes and squeezed the bridge of his nose. "I think I should leave now before I say something I'm going to regret later." 

Clark swallowed hard as Lex rose from the couch, Clark's hand falling from his knee as he stood. "Why can't this work, Lex?" 

Lex shook his head. "Not now, Clark. Please--for the sake of our friendship. We'll talk later." 

Clark stood as well, following Lex's retreat from the room. He grabbed Lex by the arm in the hallway, jerking him around to face him. "You're the one who started this conversation, Lex. You're the one who started _all_ of this. You knew damn well what you were doing when you started playing with my hair the other night." 

Lex looked down at Clark's hand gripping his sleeve and back up to Clark's face, his jaw setting stubbornly. "You don't know what you're getting into, Clark," he hissed. "You don't know what I'm capable of, who I am. I'm trying to protect you, damn it." 

"Protect me from what? Explain it to me, Lex. Don't just walk away." Clark yelled, shaking Lex a little. 

Lex's eyes went cold and hard. Clark swallowed against sudden fear. "You want _me_ to explain it to _you_ , Clark? That's rich." Lex's nostrils flared in anger. "Don't say I didn't warn you. You just had to push it, didn't you?" Lex jerked his arm away and stalked down the hall. 

Clark's heart thudded in his chest, but he followed Lex doggedly. He couldn't give up. Not yet, not when he'd had Lex, when he'd wanted him for so long. 

Lex ignored Clark's tailing presence, moving with angry determination. His limbs tense and yet full of purpose. 

Clark's stomach churned as he followed Lex, not sure where they were going, whether Lex was going anywhere or just trying to escape from Clark. Lex suddenly stopped in front of a door, drew a key from his pocket, fingered it for a brief moment, squared his shoulders and unlocked the door. 

Lex stepped inside, saying over his shoulder. "Nietzche said, 'There is always some madness in love. But there is also always some reason in madness.' This is what I was protecting you from, Clark." 

Clark walked into the room, his breath shallow and his heart pounding, blood rushing in his ears. The blue Porsche mangled in the corner of the room, video screens showing computer generated replays of the accident, showing a body being hit by the car and thrown off the bridge, over and over again. A huge photograph of Clark's face hung on the wall next to his hastily discarded family tree complete with Kryptonian words for 'father' and 'mother'. 

Time had stopped. The world had stopped. There was enough evidence in this room to make him into the world's biggest lab rat. 

Fear like he'd never know rose in his chest, bile in this throat. He was dizzy and he couldn't breathe, couldn't think-- 

"Lex--" 

Lex, standing in front of Clark, his back straight, hands in pockets, began to speak. "Madness and love, Clark. But there is reason to my madness, as you can see; everything fits together--and none of it points toward you jumping in and pulling me out." Lex turned around very slowly, his face carefully neutral, but Clark saw the tension and fear. "I want to protect you from this side of me, Clark. I care too much about you. I--" Lex closed his eyes and shook his head. "I can't tell you what you mean to me--but I'm afraid of what I'm capable of. I'm afraid of the man who can do this--" 

Clark shook all over; even he knew there was no way to deny this amount of information. His throat closed tight as he forced out a whisper. "What are you going to do to me, Lex?" 

Lex's eyes were surprised. He stepped forward and Clark took a step back. "Clark, don't you understand what I'm saying? I'm not going to do anything to you. I lo--I care deeply for you. I want to keep you safe. Safe from other people--safe from me." 

"Why would I need to be kept safe from you, Lex? What do you want to do to me?" 

Lex swallowed, hurt engraved on his face. "I don't want to do anything to you, Clark. I just wanted to understand." 

Clark's fear rushed in as cold rage, starting in his chest and flowing up to his face. "You told me you were going to stop, Lex! You told me you were giving it up!" Clark yelled, fury tensing his hands into fists. 

"I--" Lex looked at his feet. "--couldn't." 

Clark stared at his--what? Friend? Lover? Enemy? 

"I can't be near you. I can't look at you right now." Clark turned and walked toward the door. 

He was nearly out of the room when he heard Lex call, "I love you, Clark. I would never hurt you. That's what I was trying to _prevent_ , for God's sake." 

Clark didn't turn around as he walked away. 

* * *

The only thing that prevented Clark from leaving the mansion and running far, far, far away where Lex would never find him was the quarantine. His concern that he would somehow put other people at risk with a deadly virus if he left the mansion kept him inside, but he dwelt behind his bedroom door, not coming out for lunch or for dinner. 

He didn't know how many times he'd picked up the phone to call his parents, to tell them what Lex had done, to tell them how frightened he was, to ask them why he loved Lex even still. But every time he had placed the phone back in the cradle; telling his parents would take the decision out of his hands. Jonathan Kent would step in and his relationship with Lex would be over--whatever relationship that was now. Clark couldn't take that risk. 

But he was haunted by the last time he made a life-or-death decision. He'd hurt so many people; destroyed so much hope. Could he be that selfish again? Could he trust himself to make the right decision? Did he even know what the right decision would be? 

No. There was nothing but a jumble in his head. There was the alternating bliss and horror; Lex loved him and Lex collected him. There was the anger and the fear. There was the terror--blind and consuming. He paced his room; he showered and then feared that Lex would collect the hairs from the drainpipes. He punched his own legs as hard as he could--it didn't hurt and there was no damage--he just needed to move, to hit, to feel and he was the only indestructible thing in the room. 

Lex pounded on his door and begged to be let in several times during the evening hours, but Clark ignored him, closed his eyes and counted to twenty-thousand--twice. 

It was the middle of the night when Clark knew--Lex did love him. He had no doubt about that, but Lex's version of love was sick and twisted and marked with obsession that bordered on madness. Clark would be lying to himself if he claimed that he'd had no idea. He'd always known deep down that Lex might have stopped asking outright, but he was constantly vigilant, constantly cataloguing, constantly collecting. Lex was nothing if not thorough. Clark had known and yet he'd continued the friendship. 

Deep down, if he really looked hard, he knew that he'd wanted Lex to 'catch' him. He'd wanted Lex to know, and even though he'd pretended not to notice the extent of Lex's obsession, he'd known. He'd known that Lex could piece together a million piece jigsaw puzzle and he hadn't even tried to be as careful as he could. 

Lex. So much in just that name alone. It sent shivers down his spine, it made him hard, it scared him shitless. 

Clark rolled onto his back, his cock stiff and throbbing. He closed his eyes and remembered Lex on his knees. Thought of him pounding on the door and begging, the deep, throaty voice calling, "Clark, I'm sorry. I'd never hurt you. God, please let me in." 

Clark ripped the sheets as he came, and white, thick fluid dripped down his cock onto his fist. 

Sometimes love was the most dangerous thing of all. 

* * *

_Day Five_

It was mid-afternoon when Clark threw open the door to the library with such force that it banged against the wall. Lex, turning from where he stood facing the fire and sipping scotch, blanched and his glass slipped from his hand, shattering on the stone floor. 

Clark stalked forward, grasping Lex by the collar of his shirt and dragging him forcefully against his body. Clark felt Lex struggling, the hands pressing ineffectually against his chest, legs struggling for purchase, but Clark lifted Lex until his toes barely touched the ground. Nose to nose, Clark stared into the blue eyes that filled with fear. 

"Are you afraid of me, Lex? Afraid of what you've uncovered? Did you get more than you bargained for?" 

Lex's hands rested on Clark's chest and he seemed to search Clark's eyes. "You don't want to hurt me, Clark." 

Clark growled, "I would never hurt you, Lex." 

Lex nodded. "I know. I know, Clark. I'm sorry." Lex lowered his voice to a whisper and repeated, "I'm sorry." 

Clark held him close, felt the hard length of Lex's body against his own and--fuck, he still wanted him. He wanted him more than he had before. Lex was invasive, a threat, a liar, possibly mad, definitely obsessed, and he claimed to be in love with Clark. Lex was one of the most infuriating, dangerous, manipulative men alive--and Clark wanted him even more. Clark was insane; he'd obviously lost his mind. It was madness to adhere to madness. 

But Clark's head was lowering and his mouth connected with Lex's brutally. He tasted blood, but he didn't stop, didn't slow down, hands crushing Lex to him and tongue mapping Lex's mouth, teeth marring Lex's flesh. Lex made hurt sounds against Clark's mouth, even as his own tongue responded and he opened himself to Clark. 

The hands in Clark's hair were desperate, twisting and grasping; Lex used his grip to support his weight, his knees having buckled under Clark's onslaught. Clark didn't care. It didn't hurt and he didn't have to pretend that it did. Lex knew too much--maybe everything. There were two options: run or take what he wanted. Clark was going to take. 

Clark navigated Lex across the room; pressure on Lex's hips forced him down the hall and to the door of the room that held all the secrets. Lex's kisses were mindless, frantic and tasted more and more of blood as Clark walked them both down the hall. When Clark pulled back, Lex's lips were punctured in several places from Clark's teeth, blood welling in beads that Lex licked away as he stared up into Clark's eyes, a mixture of lust, terror and hope warring on his face. 

"Open the door, Lex." 

Lex stared at Clark, his breath broken and harsh. Clark, not breaking eye contact, simply pounded the door with a flat palm and it fell from its hinges. Lex flinched in his arms, but didn't pull away and didn't turn from Clark. 

Clark bent to kiss Lex again, licking the blood from his lips and delving into his mouth. He lifted Lex against his chest, letting Lex's feet dangle several inches about the ground and he carried him into the room and over to the huge photo of Clark, his lips never straying from Lex's. 

Releasing his burden, Clark turned Lex around to face the photo. Lex gasped and his hands scrabbled at Clark's where he held Lex's hips. 

"Clark--no--" 

"Look at the picture, Lex. Look at the room. Is it worth it?" Clark held Lex easily with one hand and used the other to open Lex's fly. 

"Please, Clark--" 

"Shh." 

Clark freed Lex's erection and grasped it in his hand. It throbbed heavily against his palm and Lex whimpered in defeat, throwing his head back against Clark's shoulder. Clark flicked his wrist over the hard flesh rapidly, running his thumb over the head. The angle was much easier than the day before, more like stroking himself. 

"Did you do this, Lex? Touch yourself looking at the picture?" 

Lex moaned and Clark felt the cock in his hand jerk. 

"I know you did. I would have. It isn't fair, Lex. I didn't have a big picture of you to stare at while I jerked off. I just had my imagination." 

Lex's ass was right against Clark's cock and he thrust forward to get some friction for himself. Lex moaned and clawed at Clark's hand again, trying to get free, or trying to get some room to move. 

"Shh. Let me take care of you, Lex." 

"Christ, Clark--" 

Clark fisted Lex's cock hard and fast. Lex's cock swelled, pulsing--and then hot, wet come spurted over Clark's fist onto the floor. Lex shook against Clark, his head rolling on Clark's shoulder and his breath coming in harsh pants. 

Clark milked Lex's cock until it was obviously painful. He turned Lex around to face him and stared into Lex's eyes, his own cock aching and hard. Then he pushed down on Lex's shoulder, forcing him to his knees. He didn't know if Lex had offered resistance or if he went down willingly; he would have been no match for Clark's strength anyway. 

"Suck me. Suck me like you've imagined while you're in here jacking off." 

Lex, flushed and sweaty, didn't deny it; his hands went straight to Clark's fly and worked it open, lips parted and eager. Lex's long fingers were shaking as he pulled Clark's cock free; Clark hissed at the contact, it felt too good and he didn't know how long he'd last once Lex opened his mouth and took him in. 

Lex looked up at him, eyes wide and shocked. Clark placed his hand on Lex's head, his palm covering almost the whole back of Lex's skull. 

"Is there anything you wouldn't do for me, Lex?" 

Lex shook his head. 

"Tell me." 

"Jesus, Clark." Lex's voice was rough, unrecognizable. "Only you. Anything." 

Clark nodded. Lex, on his knees for him, it was more than Lex would give to anyone else and Clark knew it. 

"Suck me, then." 

Clark didn't know where this inner alpha was coming from. The difference between the man pulling Lex's mouth toward his aching cock and the kid who had trembled in Lex's arms two nights ago was simply rage and righteous anger. It transformed him as it often did in confrontations, but this time it was sexual. 

Lex kissed the tip of Clark's cock lightly, the salty pre-come stuck to his bloody lip and a thin line strung from it when Lex pulled away to get a good angle. Clark pressed on the back of Lex's head and then it was-- 

God. Hot, wet mouth on his cock, tongue twisting around the head and a suction that threatened to pull his spine out through his dick-- 

Clark threw his head back and stroked Lex's head gently. It was too good and he wasn't going to last. Instinct took over and he grasped Lex's jaw, forcing his mouth wide and he pumped into Lex's mouth, bumping the back of his throat and further, down into the tight heat. Lex gagged but Clark didn't stop plunging. 

He felt it--the unbearable tightening, the coiling, almost burning feeling of an amazing orgasm burning a path through his gut, his spine, his ass, and out through his swelling, pulsing cock. Clark pulled back, let Lex get a taste and then pulled free to pump his come onto Lex's shocked face. 

Clark nearly came again at the white, creamy substance dripping from Lex's eyelashes. His hand loosened on Lex's jaw and he knelt down. Lex gasped for air and his hand shook as it raised to wipe the come from his face. Clark stopped him. 

"Let me." 

Clark leaned forward and kissed Lex's still bleeding lip, licking away the blood, then he moved to lick the salty liquid from Lex's cheeks and eyelids, carefully stroking his tongue over Lex's eyelashes. 

Lex submitted limply to the tongue bath, his body shaking and barely upright. Clark knew it was only matter of time before Lex's alpha nature reasserted itself and attempted to take control. Clark smiled; he looked forward to it. The battle between them was already decided. Lex had lost. Or won. It all depended on perspective. 

Clark thought it was possible they had _both_ won and lost everything today. 

* * *

Clark lolled on the bed and watched Lex pace back and forth. Yes, he was still terrified, but he'd made his decision, now he just had to wait for Lex to catch up with him. 

"Are you insane, Clark? You should leave. You should leave now." 

Clark just chuckled and shook his head. "What's done is done. You know too much. It's better if I stay to keep an eye on you." 

Lex's eyes widened. "What are you saying?" 

"Lex, I'm saying that we aren't going our separate ways. I'm saying that I'm keeping you close. What did you tell me once? 'Keep your friends close and your enemies closer'?" 

Lex sucked in a breath. 

Clark continued, "I think you should keep your lovers closest, don't you?" 

"Fuck, Clark. That's not what's going to happen here." 

Clark raised his eyebrows and rolled his eyes. "That's what _has_ happened here, Lex. Accept it. I have." 

Clark mused at his self-possession. He wasn't the same kid he'd been twenty-four hours ago. He'd somehow tapped that inner well of resolve and strength that came to the forefront when facing enemies. 

Lex stopped pacing and looked at him. "Who are you? Where's my best friend Clark who panics when I ask him questions and who would run screaming from the room if he knew what I had in my possession?" 

"I hope you didn't love him too much, Lex, because he's gone." 

"Love?" Lex sighed. "I never should have mentioned that word." 

Clark patted the bed and beckoned with his finger. "Sit. Give in to the inevitable." 

Lex looked defiant but dropped onto the bed next to Clark and smoothed a hand into Clark's hair. 

"You're going to kill me, Kent. Or get me killed." 

Clark smiled. "I think I'm the one most at risk here." Lex looked suddenly ill and Clark had to capture his wrist to keep him from standing again. "I'm going to destroy it all, Lex." 

Lex's head snapped up and his eyes blazed. "No. You can't. That information is priceless--" 

"Dangerous. To. Me." 

Lex seemed to think for a long moment and then, faster than Clark realized that Lex could move, he was on Clark kissing him. "Yes, dangerous to you," Lex murmured against Clark's neck. "Destroy it. Destroy me." 

Clark kissed him back, hands cupping Lex's ass and pressing their groins together. God, lust clouded his thinking so easily. "Not you. Just the room." 

Lex tore at Clark's shirt, exposing his chest and stomach. Clark arched as sharp teeth bit down on a nipple, harder than would be comfortable for a human, and held onto Lex's hips. 

He knew they wouldn't get their clothes off in time, not the way they were grappling and grinding and nearly fighting each other to get off. Clark came first--shuddering and squeezing Lex's ass too hard. Lex followed soon after, biting Clark's earlobe and pinching Clark's nipple. 

Clark panted in the aftermath. If they didn't destroy each other with secrets and lies, the sex might just kill them regardless. 

* * *

_Day Six_

"Hi, Mom." Clark said into the phone as he watched Lex work at his desk and flipped through an edition of _The Amazing Adventures of Kavalier and Clay_ he'd found in Lex's bedroom. 

"How are you, honey? Are you and Lex getting on each other's nerves yet?" 

"Nope. We're getting along great, in fact. Better than ever." 

Lex looked up at him and rolled his eyes. 

His mother was silent for just a moment before she continued, "Well, tomorrow is the last day of the quarantine. We'll be relieved to have you home. I'm glad that neither of you came down with that virus." 

"Yeah, me, too." Clark smiled at Lex and licked his lips suggestively. Lex smirked and ducked his head back into his work. 

"I'll call you a little later, honey. Don't forget to call Chloe. She wanted to talk with you." 

Clark sighed and promised to call. He hung up the phone and turned back to the book. He read several passages but thinking only of the way Lex had breathed poetry in his ear when Clark had jacked him in the shower that morning. He squirmed a little against the sofa. "Did you know this guy's gay?" 

Lex chuckled. "Yes. I read the book, you know. I don't just keep them around so that I'll look smart." 

"I like it. It's pretty hot when he's in bed with that guy and they're wrestling and that guy swallows the other guy's spit--it's giving me ideas." 

Lex looked like he was about to burst out laughing. "Clark, I think you should take your ideas and your adolescent, alien hand to the shower and help yourself out." 

"Would you swallow my spit, Lex?" 

Lex chuckled, obviously against his will. "I'll swallow anything of yours, Clark." 

Clark's cock liked the sound of that. He sat up and tossed the book aside. "Come here, Lex. I've got something I want you to swallow." 

Lex shook his head in amusement. "You're quite the seducer, Clark." 

Clark shrugged. "Not all of us can quote dead poets during orgasm." 

Lex frowned. "I'll have you know that not everyone gets that kind of effort." 

Clark picked the book back up and settled into the couch. Despite the fact that he was hard again, he could wait. 

For a little while. 

* * *

Clark hadn't known it would be like this. He shuddered as chills broke over his skin and his fingers ripped into the sheets. Lex's cock in his ass stretched him, filled him, forced him to scream into the pillow. 

Lex's hands held Clark's hips steady as he pushed in inch by inch. Clark shook with each inward press, his elbows gave out and his knees wobbled dangerously. His breath came in shallow bursts. Lex's voice in his ear reminded him to breathe. "It's okay, Clark. Take deep breaths, baby." 

Clark knew there were tears, but he didn't know why. It frightened him and he couldn't seem to stem the flow. He was shocked at how vulnerable he felt, how exposed. Each thrust of Lex's cock opened him more and Clark cried out, in fear more than in pain, when the thick base of Lex's dick slid into him, their hips flush. 

He'd wanted this--but he hadn't _known_. 

Lex's hand cupped Clark's soft cock and stroked it a little, attempting to bring it to life. Clark was shaking so hard that his teeth chattered and he choked on a sob. He was broken wide open, all of his secrets exposed and known--all of him known. 

"Clark." Lex touched his neck soothingly with the palm of his hand. "Clark, I'm going to pull out now. Okay? We don't have to do this." 

Clark reached back and grabbed Lex's hip reflexively. "Don't leave me. Don't leave." 

Lex groaned and helped Clark down from his knees, covering Clark's back with his body. Clark's legs spread of their own accord and Lex slid between them. Lex's mouth was pressed against Clark's neck now, whispering words into his skin. "I love you, Clark. I don't want you to be afraid." 

Clark mumbled, "Don't stop. Please, don't stop." 

Lex slowly retreated and then, equally slowly, pressed back in. Clark groaned and grabbed Lex's hands, pulling one to his mouth and sucking on the palm. It was too much, too intense and Clark was losing his mind. He couldn't breathe, only feel, and he felt the world spinning around him. 

"Breathe for me, Clark. Come on, breathe." 

Clark took a shaky breath and fought down a surge of bile. Terror and tears forced him past his limits of endurance and he felt his mind breaking free; he was only sensation. Lex thrust into him harder and Clark ripped into the mattress with each thrust. Strokes, steady and strong, filled Clark's existence. 

Closing his eyes, he breathed the scent of Lex's sweat and breath, hands full of mattress and sheets, grounding himself as much as possible, trying not to lose the sense of who he was, who he would be. Trying not to be just the body that felt this, took this, wanted this. 

Sensation skittered over every part of his being and he lost himself in the rhythm. His cock grew hard and rubbed against the sheets with each thrust. Lex grunted and cursed against Clark's shoulder, endearments dropped in when Clark grew tense. 

Clark bit his lip and ventured a thrust back, allowing Lex's cock to push in even deeper. Lex gasped and whispered hotly, "That's it Clark, open up for me." 

Clark spread his legs wider and lifted his ass, the sudden shift in angle allowing Lex's cock to brush his prostate and Clark screamed as a wave of ungodly pleasure broke over his body, rushing along his skin, pouring through his soul. 

"So fucking tight, Clark. So sweet--Jesus." Lex whispered as he plunged into Clark again and again. 

Clark felt each hot inch of Lex's cock entering him with every thrust, pinning him, claiming him, and he found the rhythm, finally, forgetting the tears that continued to come, forgetting the fear that still raced in his heart-- 

He pressed back to meet each thrust, his cock jerked with each brush against his prostate, his body melted into nothing but this rocking joining and Lex's breath in his ear, words on his skin-- 

"Such a brave boy, so beautiful. God, so good." 

Clark opened, he took it, he felt it in his teeth, in the tips of his hair--pure, hard, soul-shattering goodness that made him ache enough to scream and scream and bite holes in the pillow. 

And he'd wanted--but he hadn't known. 

"Damn, Clark--" 

Clark felt Lex's cock swell inside of him and sensed Lex's orgasm in the tightness of Lex's grip and then the pulsing within him. Lex moaned and bit down on the nape of Clark's neck, feet wrapping around Clark's ankles and jerking with each aftershock. 

Clark whimpered as Lex pulled out of him, wanting to keep him inside forever. But then Lex was turning him over, wiping the tears from his face and grasping his cock in a lube-slick hand. 

"I'm too empty. Please Lex." 

Fingers pushed into his ass, two, then three, simply filling him, holding him open, then brushing against his prostate in rhythm with the strokes over his dick. Clark gazed into Lex's eyes, panted and screamed as the intensity of orgasm ripped through him, leaving him breathless, shaking and shaken. 

Lex kissed him softly, soothing hands bringing him down. Clark closed his eyes and let Lex take care of him, listened to the soft whispers. "It's okay, Clark. It's going to be all right." 

* * *

_Day Seven_

The sprinkler system was disabled in Lex's collection room. Lex was in the library waiting for Clark to finish it. He'd said that he couldn't watch it all be destroyed. 

Clark thought about Lex naked--opened his eyes and annihilated the evidence that Lex had collected over the last two years. 

When it was done, he put the remaining flames out easily and returned to the library. Lex was drinking scotch and staring out the window. 

"It's done." 

Lex nodded. 

"Lex." 

Lex turned to him, face reflecting deep sadness. 

"I didn't think it would be this hard for you to let the collection go. You have me, now." 

Lex smiled wistfully, a crooked half-smile. "Do I? This is it, Clark. The last day. We leave our isolation behind and face a challenge even bigger than that damn room." 

Clark crossed and put his hands on Lex's shoulders. Lex didn't meet his eyes. "Lex, would you swallow my spit?" 

Lex shook his head, rolled his eyes. 

Clark smiled, leaned in and kissed him. Lex's mouth opened easily and Clark tasted the smoky scotch on his tongue. "I love you, idiot." 

Lex nodded and his head fell forward to rest against Clark's chest. Clark held Lex and tried to let his fear go. Lex was right. There was a lot to face out there in the world--his father not being the least of their worries. 

Clark's hand wandered down to cup Lex's ass cheek. He thought about the first night of the quarantine. He thought about Pacino running; Pacino yelling; Pacino face diving into the pile of coke. 

Pacino shot on the balcony while raving like a lunatic. 

"Hey Lex?" 

"Yeah." 

"I'm going to remake the movie." 

Lex looked up at Clark and grinned before pulling him down for a kiss. 

He knew there was a way to make it a happy ending, but only time would tell. Clark thought this was as good of a place to start as any. 

The End. 


End file.
